


The Look Of Love.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eye Contact, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Other, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Monkey Magic...Works like magic!..(Leaving them drifting on a cloud of love.)





	The Look Of Love.

The bold pigs special adventure - was no prophesy.  
Perhaps it was just - sheer lunacy!

Their journey seemed - long and hard.  
Until one night they slept alone together - beneath the stars.

A cave dwelt nearby - yet Demons may be hid!  
Hmm could a Monkey King - ever really love - a humble pig?

Such a swine should be cast out - if only to try.  
Not left there in front of - a rare pearl of wisdom - one so high.

The Monkey King slept - quite soundly.  
Pigsy attempted to steal and influence his Master's Wishing Staff -silently.

The cunning Monkeys mind - swiftly awoke.  
Would this poor loyal heart - incur wrath - and be broke?

The Monkey King stole a glance - from his faithful friend.  
Both sets of eyes beamed beneath the moonlight -  
Promising to share their secret love - long after the long journey end's!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A rare-pairing perhaps?  
> Variety is the spice of life!  
> I don't not envisage Monkey/Tripitaka personally.


End file.
